


Emmy

by InssneBi



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, i think???, idk if I missed any tags, implied emma and jane had a rough childhood, infected jane perkins, oof poor emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InssneBi/pseuds/InssneBi
Summary: While Emma is stuck bleeding out on the beach, she gets a visitor, one that she never expected to see again.
Relationships: Emma Perkins & Jane Perkins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Emmy

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and I decided to write this based extremely vaguely off of something I posted to Tumblr awhile ago. Also I didn't really read through and check for mistakes because I have not slept in so long and words are starting to not make sense. I also couldn't think of a good title so I just slapped a name up there and called it good. Ok well I'll let you read this and if you don't like it then I would like to apologize.

As soon as Paul began to walk away, Emma started to regret her decision. She had let him leave her alone, injured, scared, and vulnerable on the beach in the middle of the apocalypse. This was not how she had expected her day to go.

She tried sitting up to look for somewhere safe but as soon as she shifted her leg a blinding pain was sent through her body and she fell back to the ground. Exhausted and weak, she had no choice but to hope that help was on the way. Someone had to be coming to do a check of the island. Someone was coming to get her. Someone would take her off the island and fix her leg, right? She sure hoped so at least.

Suddenly she heard footsteps in the rocky sand, someone slowly moving towards her. She didn’t have the energy to look for whoever was making the sound, so she began to call out to them.

“Help!” Emma tried to scream, though it came out as a hoarse whisper, “I’m over here,” she choked on a sob “please just help me!”

The footsteps grew louder and louder until she heard them stop behind her. When she looked up she was met with a sight she never thought she would see again, a sight that every day she thought she would give her life to see, now she could see just how literal those words were.

“Jane?” she gasped. Jane nodded and slowly crouched down next to the younger woman, cupping her cheek in her cold hand. Emma flinched.

“How?” she stuttered “You- Why are you here? You’re supposed to be dead! Why do you look so-” she paused to scan her sister, who looked like she had never aged, let alone died and been buried for a year “alive?”.

“The hive can do wonderful things, Emma.” Jane smiled, not her signature warm smile that Emma had missed so much, but a sinister toothy grin that caused her face to wrinkle in ways so unlike herself in life. “It brought me back to life! I’m so much happier now than I ever was before the accident, and it can do the same to you, Em!”

“No! You’re not Jane, you're one of them! You didn’t bring my sister back to life, you took her fucking corpse and you’re using it like a puppet. You aren’t making anyone happier. You’re just making them dead.” Emma spat at Jane- or- whatever was using her body.

The creature, Jane, continued to smile as it grabbed Emma’s torso and pulled the woman into her lap, hugging her close to keep her trapped even as she struggled.

“Remember when I used to do this?” it said, stroking Emma’s hair, “When you would have a nightmare or get sick and mom and dad didn’t care?” Emma stilled, glaring at the beautiful face that had once belonged to her older sister. She knew what it was trying to do. It  _ wanted  _ her weak. It wanted her to lose all hope so she would give in to it’s cruel game of death. But she wouldn’t let it, she wouldn’t let it manipulate her like it had with the others. She might be weak physically, but if she could just hold on mentally she had a chance of survival. Someone had to have noticed the crashed helicopter. If they did and they were on their way over, she would just have to hang on until they could fight Jane away. 

“They never cared about you, at least, not as much as they cared about me. You were always the problem child, the burden, the mistake. The hive doesn’t see you like that, Emma. We love you, all of us. We just want you to be happy,” She paused to look at the quickly fainting woman’s face and smiled, “forever.”

“No Jane please, you don't wanna do this.” Emma whispered. She could feel herself losing consciousness. “Please, it isn’t happiness that you’re trying to give me, it's a death sentence.”

“Oh but it isn’t death, Emmy.”

“Don’t call me that.” Emma breathed. “That was what my sister called me, not you. You will  _ never  _ be her.”

Jane began to shush Emma and stroke her hair as tears began silently falling from the woman’s eyes “Don’t cry,  _ Emmy,” _ Emma whimpered “I promise everything will be so much better as soon as you join us.”

Emma shook her head as violently as she could manage. Words were becoming meaningless as more blood poured out from the wound on her thigh. She made one last attempt to wiggle her way out of the infected’s arms before allowing herself to go limp as she looked up at her sister, not even trying to stop the tears.

“You won’t feel pain when you’re with us. Every wound and scar will be gone once your blood is blue.” 

Emma whimpered quietly as Jane’s body lowered her to the ground and placed it’s hands on her torso, rolling up her blood-stained blouse to expose her bare stomach. She tried rolling over but suddenly found it impossible to move.

“It’ll all be over soon Emmy, I promise.”

Emma vaguely heard a gunshot in the distance, followed by another. Then, the last thing she saw before she blacked out was Jane’s body falling limply to her side and a group of people with shields, dressed in black, rushing to her side.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about making this longer to have a scene at the hospital but I'm tired so not tonight. I might add another chapter, I don't know. I'm not the greatest writer so I'm not entirely sure that anyone would want to read it anyways. Ok well that's all I have to say if you enjoyed this then that's great but if you didn't that's also fair. Bye!


End file.
